Radio Frequency Identification also referred to as RFID is a well known Technology for auto-identification and tracking inventory, assets, people etc. An RFID tag consisting of a unique id is attached to a device or asset thereby providing a unique identification to the device or asset. An RFID reader is provided that interrogates the device by wirelessly reading the attached RFID tag using RF field. The RFID tag attached to the device receives the RF field from the RFID reader and returns back the unique id. This technology is implemented in a plurality of industries such as logistics and transportation, Retail, healthcare industry, and the like for improving the tracking process through traceability of each device or asset particularly small size and high volume devices such as implantable screws in a cost effective manner.
Specifically in healthcare and medical device industry the medical device OEMs (Original Equipment Manufacturers) deliver an assortment of implantable/non-implantable devices in a single kit form to individual hospitals. Such devices may be small in size and may be used in many surgical operations like spine, shoulder joint, and the like. The OEMs then bill the hospital based on actual number of such devices used. RFID tags are typically attached to each kit containing a plurality of small sized devices and such kits are tracked during outward & inwards movement in the warehouse. However, the small sized devices contained in the kit are not being tracked in such a manner as such devices are beholden to a large sized carrier kit on which a larger dimension RFID tag is placed. Moreover, tracking small size devices using a low cost RFID tag from a distance greater than at least 6-8 inches and a large number of devices simultaneously is a major issue.
Hence, there exists a need for a unique miniature passive RFID tag, a receptacle for receiving the RFID tag and a method for attaching such a receptacle to individual small sized devices for identifying and tracking a large number of small sized devices at a time thereby circumventing inadvertent loss of these devices. Further, such an arrangement needs to take into consideration various operational conditions that the small sized device may be subjected to.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be explained in the following description of the invention having reference to the appended drawings.